


Protag Swaps

by ancestrallizard



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancestrallizard/pseuds/ancestrallizard
Summary: Series of protagonist swaps for the Shin Megami Tensei Series and various spin-off titles





	1. What if Naoki was the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei I?

**Author's Note:**

> Because these are the only two fandoms I can write for now this one's the first in the collection 
> 
> Naoki is one of the names given to the player character in Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne

“I’m sorry,” the head priest of the Cathedral of Shadows in Inogashira Park asked, incredulous, “You want me to do what?” 

He was asking again in the hopes the answer would be different this time. But none of the young people before him were backing down or admitting it was just a joke. The one in the red jacket still looked as alarmed as the priest himself felt, the one in glasses looked worryingly intrigued, and the one with dark hair just looked irritated that he had to repeat himself. 

“I want you to fuse me with a demon.” He said again. 

“Naoki, you shouldn’t – “ 

The one in the red jacket tried to speak up, but the young man in the hoodie just kept talking. 

“Does it cost extra? I can get the money.” 

The priest blinked, maybe hoping the situation would dissipate while his eyes were shut. He resisted the urge to tell them all to leave the manor and lock the doors behind them.

There was no code against fusing humans with demons if they requested it, but most who truly knew demons knew well enough not to. The ceremony could go wrong. Very wrong. But the young man would certainly need strength in the coming days – they all would.

Though with the way the young man stared at him, harsh and unsympathetic, the priest was loathe to find out what kind of demon he would become. 

“All right,” The priest conceded, regretting the decision even before he finished speaking.

The young man nodded. “Good.” 

He pointed to the dog sitting at his feet, so quiet that the priest had forgotten it was even there. 

“And while you’re at it fuse him with one too.”


	2. What if Yumiko was the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumiko Shirasagi is one of the main characters of Digital Devil Story, the novels and video games that predated Shin Megami Tensei. I like Yumiko more than Nakajima so I'm counting Yumiko as the protagonist (and I just didn’t want to write about nakajima).

Krishna squinted. 

Being sealed away for so long must have tampered with his perception. He could swear he was seeing double. 

He floated away from the Ark towards a girl with a scar on her face and bright green eyes, apparently trying to glare a hole through him. She moved to block his path to abother other girl, dressed in blue and frozen in fear.

“Who are you?” He asked.

The girl startled, but still didn’t break eye contact. “Yumiko.” 

“Not you.” Proximity helped a bit – the energies emanated by the girl were still tangled, but becoming more familiar. “I see, Dagda, and, are you – ?”

Well, that was unexpected. He hadn’t seen her in eons. No wonder it took so long to recognize her “– Izanami? You’re hosting both of them?”

The girl nodded, and Krishna nearly winced in sympathy. He knew firsthand that gods could be absolutely insufferable to live with, and two diametrically opposed gods in one human must have been be torturous (not to mention cacophonous). “I do not envy you.” 

The girl shrugged. His initial assessment of her eyes was wrong - Up close, they were more blue that green. 

“It’s got its perks,” she said, as the blue lightened the whites of her eyes until they were practically glowing and streams of blue light branch under the thin skin of her forehead and temples and Krishna realizes he probably shouldn’t have gotten this close. 

He was not as irritated as he might have otherwise been to be shot in the face by twin beams of energy. He stopped Odin from pursuing the scarred one when she grabbed the other girl by the wrist and towed her away at a run. 

No, he is too taken by the discovery to be angry.

He’d never seen a human host multiple gods. He never thought one could stay functional under that kind of strain. And such power! 

His Kalki could become more magnificent than he’d ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Dagda ever give Nanashi laser eyes? No. Which is just one more reason he sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Even in a world without a Demifiend Demifiend will find a way to become the Demifiend 
> 
> None of these will be very long and I'm hoping to get at least three written, maybe more
> 
> I talk endlessly about smt1 on my tumblr, feel free to check it out: ancestrallizard.tumblr.com


End file.
